


Puddlejumper

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [582]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brotp, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: thebaconsandwichofregret askedPrompt: Brotp and puddles





	Puddlejumper

Penny jokes sometimes that John is just a giant cat, but when he scowls, wrinkling his face at the first heavy drops hanging in the sky, Penny is put in mind of the old barn cat at her father’s stables, and the way her whiskers twitched as she huddled away to watch the rain.

“Come along, darling.  In Oxford, this barely counts as a light shower.”

“Well, I’ve had my bath today, I don’t need another.”

She just laughed and popped her umbrella.  After a muffled curse as she almost pokes his eyes out with one of the folding tines, he takes it from her and tucks her into the shelter of his shoulder.  

“Come to England, she said,” John grumbled as they step onto the path as one.  “We’ll have a blast, she said.  No mention of the bloody weather.”

She tweaked his side gently.  “It’s just rain, John.  Lots of lovely things can happen in the rain.  Hot chocolates and biscuits straight from the oven.  Warm fluffy blankets in front of a fire.  The pitter-patter on the roof as you devour a totally frivolous book.”

“Pen,” John said with long-suffering patience.  “Please note all of those activities take place indoors.  Where we are not.”

Penny saw her target, dead ahead.  “Alright then.  A fun,  _outdoor_ , rainy-day activity.”  She’d prefer her gumboots for this, but she’d never particularly loved these shoes, and they were an acceptable sacrifice.  “Like this!”

The puddle was surprisingly deep, a little muddy, but very sloshy.  John said a word she didn’t know he knew as it rolled over his shoes and soaked his sensible pants halfway up to the knee.  Penny danced away, laughing as John twitched one leg then the other in a futile attempt to shake the water away.

She’d seen that scowl on the old barn-cat’s face too.  Also usually after an unexpected dunking.

Penny was grinning as she and John locked eyes.  Outside the shelter of her umbrella, she could feel the rain dew on her skin, her hair, her pretty silken scarf.

John closed the umbrella like a declaration of war.  Penny was already running as John cannon-balled into the puddle, sending a wave of cold water across the back of her be-stockinged knees.

They were soaked, muddy, and laughing by the time they made it home, but neither of them was in any mood any more to complain about the weather.

Penny toed off her ruined heels on the doorstep.  “I’ll get the hot-chocolate.”

“I’ll start the fire.”

They left dripping footprints up the hall into their home.


End file.
